pennzeroparttimeherofandomcom-20200213-history
Boone Wiseman
'Boone Wiseman'https://twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/545771403409362946 is Penn Zero's friend, a student at Middleburg Central High, and a part-time wise man. Appearance Boone is tall and broad with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black baseball cap with the bill pointed backward, and he has braces. He also wears a sleeveless shirt with pale green stripes, camouflage cargo shorts, and black flip-flops. Forms As the wise man of Penn Zero's team, it should be noted that a majority of Boone's other-dimensional forms consist of characters who pose high intelligence or characters that pose a higher power. Click here to view Boone's forms in different dimensions. History Boone comes from a family of part-time wise men. Personality Boone is easygoing, optimistic, and imaginative. He loves to have fun and come up with unusual, crazy ideas. He doesn't often think his actions through or act responsibly, leading to him making some situations worse. He enjoys doing his own thing, though it often affects his focus on the mission and how helpful he is. He can be rude, inconsiderate, and stubborn, but he usually means well and comes through for others when they need him. Despite being full of creativity and passion, Boone isn't always confident in his skills and what people will think about them, admitting that he knows he isn't a very good wise man. Although usually relying on Penn and Sashi to figure things out, Boone occasionally has clever and useful ideas that help him and/or his friends in a situation. Relationships Penn Zero Boone easily says that he loves his best friend, and they have a great time goofing off with each other. Sometimes they don't get along as well, like when they're competing for the Princess's love in "That Purple Girl". Or when Penn gets upset at him in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs" and calls him a load, upsetting Boone, but recognizing some truth in Penn's words, he tricks Rippen and speedily thinks of a trick to save Penn from being annihilated. Constantly, Boone warmly accepts Penn's apologies and makes amends if he needs to. He is thankful for how much Penn believes in him when Boone has to face his fears. Just as Penn is always helping him, Boone gives Penn advice once in a while and cares for his safety and success. Sashi Kobayashi Being friends with Sashi, Boone is easily scared by her aggression, but he likes spending time with her. However, his easygoing and passionate personality sometimes clashes with Sashi's no-nonsense and very driven personality. He accuses her of being mean and finds her annoyance with him and Penn aggravating in "The Princess Most Fair". When Sashi laments she feels left out of Penn and Boone's close bond, however, Boone injects that she makes them a great team of three. In "Flurgle Burgle", Boone blames Sashi for Penn's fusion with the Flurgle, but as soon as he realizes how bad she feels about the situation, he reassures her that everyone makes mistakes sometimes. He genuinely cares for her, telling Penn about Sashi's parents not knowing her true job and teaming up with him to make her a congratulatory Flurgle cake. Rippen Boone sees Rippen as an enemy, but he mostly isn't terrified of him. Instead, he'll comment on Rippen's choices and sometimes makes fun of him. He even tricks him in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs" by encouraging him to mess up his three wishes, the third wish's failure saving Penn from being annihilated. Rippen revealing that he actually is very fond of Pigoilet in "The Princess Most Fair" pleases Boone, yet is disappointed that Rippen won't change his grade. Larry While Larry is Boone's enemy, Boone and Larry get along well and, when together, often bounce off of each other's zany personality and thoughts. In "Flurgle Burgle", he is surprised at how powerful Larry's kick is and criticizes Larry's choice in adding a second row of chairs, finding Rippen and Larry's disagreement over it amusing. Phyllis Boone likes Phyllis, albeit horrified by some of the things she does, like making helmet masks of the heroes' faces. He appreciates Phyllis giving them crowns and juice boxes for their best mission yet in "Temple of the Porcelain God", but his opinion changes once he finds out she dressed up as him and went to his family's house for meatloaf night. Mr. Wiseman and Mrs. Wiseman Boone's relationship with his parents is not fully known, but when it comes to his mother, he cherishes her cooking, and considers buying her a pepper shaker for her birthday while he and Penn are hiding from zombies in "Brainzburgerz". Trivia *As revealed in "North Pole Down", Boone takes a drama class. *In "Chicken or Fish?", it's revealed that he is afraid of water, though he gets over it in the same episode. *As revealed in "Defending the Earth", he is afraid of speaking in public. *He loves making art of Pigoilet, making a painting of it in "Cereal Criminals" and creating a clay figure and magic carriage (while in Musical Fairytale World) in "The Princess Most Fair". *Boone's musical taste includes classic rock and metal, though he enjoys anything with soul.https://twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/600039299254390784 *In "Totally Into Your Body", he takes on a mission as the hero due to an accident on the zap platform. **In the same episode, he is also revealed to be able to play the keytar. *In "Flurgle Burgle", Sashi points out that Boone, like Penn, has parents who are part-time heroes, though unlike Penn's parents, they are not trapped in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. *In "Save the Worlds", Boone can be seen singing the song with the same name while in the Musical Fairy Tale World. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes